Escaping Our Hell
by Alice.Cheshire
Summary: Mikan and Youichi aren't what you would call normal humans. They're only 98% human. The other 2% is avian (bird). And how is Natsume involved? Based off James Patterson's series Maximum Ride. I don't own Gakuen Alice or Maximun Ride. OOC by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I hope you guys like my new story. I would love to hear what you think so leave a few reviews please.**

* * *

I heard the door to our room open and was immediately on guard. I didn't open my eyes though hoping they would pick someone else's cage this time and let me rest. I could hear the other "experiments" in our room whimpering and scooting as far as possible from the doors of their dog cages; I can't blame them for being scared, i would be too if i were them, but this is normal to me, this is what i've known my whole life. I could also hear the footsteps coming in our direction. Of course i have no such luck.

"Subject:016732 wake up!" yelled the White Coat, he took the baton out from his belt strap and hit the bars of our cage.

My eyes snapped open. That's Youichi's number. I felt his tiny hands grip the back of my dirty old shirt and hide himself behind my wings. Yep, i said _wings_ people. My brother and I aren't exactly what you would call normal. We're 2% avian (bird) and 98% human. I crouched in our small space that we called our _bed_ and glared at the man who was unlocking our cage now.

"Come on now don't make me get the taser" he warned, holding the door open. I didn't move, just kept glaring. He was a scrawny man. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and what was probably once a head full of brown hair is now a head splotched with bald spots. I could see the attempt he made trying to hide them and it made me want to laugh, but seeing as i'm not the one with a taser i decided to shut my trap. I knew i could take him down, but i looked behind him and saw three big guards who had guns in their holsters. I wouldn't take the chance of Youichi getting hurt. Knowing these bastards they would just let him bleed to death and just kidnap some other kid to use for their horrible experiments.

I saw Narumi come in and relaxed a little.

Narumi, he's the only one i trust here. He teaches us things that the White Coats think is a waste of time and when they voiced their opinions to him he would just smile and tell them how smart we actually were. He treats us like we're human too. When i was thirteen and the white Coats brought in a little crying baby that was to be their new experiment, they dumped him in my cage and told me to take care of _it._ I had no idea what to do. All i could do was hold him and try to calm him down.

That's when i met Narumi. He walked up to my cage while i was trying to put the baby to sleep. I'd growled at him, but he had just stared at me with his startling blue eyes and asked my name. (At that time the White Coats had only taught me what they thought was _necessary_ for me to learn so i could communicate but i didn't exactly have a wide span of vocabulary). I'd told him the number the White Coats called me and he'd smiled sadly. Then he explained to me of how that wasn't a name and that i could pick one for the baby and myself. All i did was just stare at him, he'd chuckled and suggested the names Mikan and Youichi. That was the first time i ever smiled. Narumi always brought us extra food and stayed with us just to teach us new things about the world we've never seen. He would give Youichi and i a hair cut when we needed it and he even taught me how to braid my tangled mess of wavy brown hair so that it wouldn't get in my way. He gave us birthdays and gave us something special to eat the day it came by each year. That was four years ago, i'm now seventeen and Youichi is four.

"Come on Mikan you can come with Youichi if that would make you feel better" he said in a gentle voice.

He bent down a little and his golden locks formed a halo around his smiling face. He held out a hand to help me climb out of our little prison. I grabbed Youichi's hand the second he came out. Youichi stretched his grey wings and shook his light brown hair out of his eyes. I stayed tense and only stretched my wings a bit and just made sure that he stayed behind my back and out of the White Coats line of reach. I hated when i stretched my wings their full length, the people in the room always stared. Youichi obviously didn't mind.

The White Coat scowled at us then turned to Narumi "I don't know why you insist on naming them, their not even fully human" he spat out and gave us a look of pure disgust; i smirked just to antagonize the guy.

One of the guards walked up to me and i held out my hands in front of me; i knew the procedure already hands out, feet together and cuffs on. I took hold of Youichi's hand again. They didn't even bother tying him up since he was only four, me on the other hand i could do some serious damage. They learned that the hard way when i was only eight and had tried to break out; in the process i broke one guys arm and another's leg. They had to taser me and sedate me just to put me down.

Most of the White Coats didn't like Narumi since he treated us differently, but they didn't directly show disrespect. Narumi had power in this place; i could see the way the White Coats sucked up to him when they wanted something and behind the scenes they would bad mouth him. He had power, but i was positive that he wasn't the head honcho or he would've gotten us out of here by now.

"They deserve that much at least" Narumi replied calmly.

The White Coat just rolled his eyes and started walking away. Narumi, Youichi and i followed with the guards right behind us. We walked through the white maze of the building until we came to a stop in front of a blue door. The White Coat was about to open the door when we heard a ringing, he stopped and pulled out his cellphone to take the call he turned around and held up two fingers to Narumi then walked a few paces down the hall. The guards leaned on the walls and started a conversation that i wasn't to interested about. I felt a hand on my shoulder and went still when i felt Narumi's breathe on my ear.

"Mikan i'm going to get you two out of here" he whispered to me in a rush. I snapped my head to the side to stare at him like he had grown a pair of wings himself. As my hazel eyes stared into his blue ones all i could see was determination. We heard the White Coat coming back and went back to pretending like nothing was said.

I looked down at Youichi and squeezed his small hand he looked up at me with his grey eyes. He didn't show any indication of hearing what Narumi just said, but i new he had. Youichi isn't a big talker, but i know he always listens, always observing others, taking note of what makes them tick. We both always had to be on guard because when Narumi or a White Coat isn't there the guards get bored and think it's okay to "play" with us, with tasers involved might add (not that some of the White Coats would actually care).

"Change of plans" said the White Coat walking back towards us " Subject: 017834 needs to got to lab three we need to run some test on it too." Before i could object two of the guards grabbed me by the shoulders and started pulling me further down the hall while the White Coat talked to Narumi about Youichi's tests. I resisted for a bit until i felt the steel of a gun poking into my back and went with them, not happily may i add. I looked back at Youichi's face and saw that he was keeping his calm face on. I smiled, that's my boy, never shows his fear. I knew he hated being separated from me as much as i did, but he never complains. I saw the White Coat coming in our direction and i was relieved that Youichi got to stay with Narumi ,instead of over here, Youichi would be safer with Narumi.

We walked for a bit longer and stopped at another blue door. That's when i felt the needle in my neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes snapped open to meet with total darkness. The first thing that hit me was that disgusting rotting smell. I scrunched up my nose and started moving my hands around feeling my way through the dark. All i could feel was the cold cement beneath me.

 _ **Where the hell am i?**_ i thought. Something beeped and my hands flew up to my neck.

I growled. **Damn** _ **it! They put the stupid shock collar on me!**_ No wonder they didn't feel the need to tie me up. Last time i wore this had been when i got punished for breaking a guys leg; completely his fault, he shouldn't have hit Youichi. Another guard had come up behind me and snapped the collar on me. And with a push of a button they had me on my hands and knees in a second flat sending 100 volts through my body. Stupid thing hurt like hell.

"Subject:017834 we will be conducting a series of test on you to test how your abilities have grown. Please cooperate with us. If you resist we won't hesitate to use the shock collar or use other methods as well." The voice came from all around me so i couldn't pin point the speakers location.

Then the lights came on, blinding me for a moment. I blinked and looked around me. Well i can see why it smelled so bad. They had _Howlers_ in here and they reeked. Howlers are another experiment of the White Coats. Probably the closest thing they have to success other then Youichi and I. Well i would hardly call them a success, seeing as they were horribly deformed. There was three of them that i could see, they were in a heavily secured cage behind me that towered over my 5'4 height.

I walked closer to the one in front. I crudely smiled at the one in front. I remember him. His left head growled at me and the green eyes on the right head seemed to follow my every move. Its front paws clawed into the cement and the muscle in his hind legs twitched with excitement.

 _Seems he remembers me too._

Not all Howlers had two heads like this one. No this Howler was special. He was smart unlike the others. His left head had a mouth full of shark like teeth and flaring nostrils, but it had no eyes. This head was made for the sense of smell and taste. The right head had nostrils as well, along with piercing green eyes that gives him the ability to see in the dark, but he lacked a mouth. All he had was a long row of stitches along where his mouth should be. His skin was mostly scar tissue and what had once probably been beautifully adorned with pure white fur was now reduced to thin pieces of dirty tufts. Youichi and i were the ones to name them Howlers, apparently the White Coats thought the name was befitting of them. The worst part of when they attack is their deafening screeches that pierce your ears and bring you to your knees from the pain it causes. And it doesn't affect them because they had their ears cut off and stitched up.

I looked behind him to see two other Howlers. These had only one head but their eyes were black instead of green and their tough scarred skin was a nasty brown.

My eyes traveled back to the green orbs that burned with an intent to kill. I can't blame him for hating me. After all i had killed one of his kind during one of the White Coats "little tests" on Youichi and I. They had thrown us both in a large room with two howlers to see who was stronger. I was pretty sure i could've taken them both down but i hadn't known that they were capable of coming up with a plan. I underestimated them and that had almost cost me Youichi's life. While i had been wrestling the White Howler i noticed i couldn't see the second Howler or Youichi. The White Howler was just a distraction for the other went after Youichi. Like the smart boy he was Youichi flew up and out of the beasts reach giving me the time to throw my opponent to the wall momentarily rattling the creature and tackled the one who was snapping its teeth at Youichi. We fought over dominance and in the end i'd gotten my arms around it's neck and used all my strength to break it's neck. I'd felt the life leak out of its body and i dropped it. Then i heard the mournful wail of the White Howler. I threw my hands over my ears and i saw Youichi fall next to me. I kneeled down and hunched over Youichi covering him with my large wings trying to protect him from the head rattling sound. When the screeching stopped i wasn't exactly ready for the attack that came at me. I'd pushed Youichi away and he flew upwards like i wanted him to. He knew he couldn't help much at his age, so he made sure not to hold me back. When i fought the White Howler for the second time he was a lot stronger. He was out to kill me this time. I couldn't beat him. If it hadn't been for the tranquilizers the White Coats shot him with i would be dead.

Apparently Narumi hadn't been in that day and the other White Coats hadn't bothered asking for his approval over the test. Someone had called him to tell him about the experiment and Narumi had blown his top. He'd raced over and demanded for them to sedate the remaining Howler. When they got the beast out of the way i had been lying on my back holding my wounds while Youichi was crying and trying to stop the bleeding. Narumi had to stitch up three large gaping wounds on my abdomen. It had healed alright after four days, we heal a lot faster than humans do, but that doesn't mean we can't die. I still have the ragged scars on my abdomen to remind me that the White Howler will always be out for my blood.

I heard the sound of doors opening and that snapped me out of my trance. I looked up and i mean _all_ the way up. This building was over 800 meters tall at the very least. And at the very top i could see the roof sliding open revealing a bright blue sky.

I also heard the rattling of the cage behind me. I turn and see the door of the cage opening. I could see the anticipation in the White Howlers eyes as his other head sneers at me.

"For shits sake!" I start running and jump in the air unfurling my wings and felt the muscle in my wings working to pull my body higher and higher, faster and faster. When i felt the wind hitting my face and heard it whistling past my ears i couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh. Flying always made me feel so light like nothing could ever touch me as if i had no worries in the world. Then i heard claws against metal. I turn my head to the right ,slightly slowing down. What i saw made me speed up and go as fast as i could. I zoomed past the Howlers that were running up the metal sides of the walls. When i looked closer i could tell they were hooking their claws into the metal.

I worked my wings faster leaving them behind. I was close to the opening so very close. Then the stupid collar shocked me and i fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry this took forever to update but my computer broke and i had to get a new one.**

* * *

 ** _10_ _seconds Mikan. You have 10 seconds before you paint their floors red. Move damn it!_**

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move. I could see the opening of the tall building getting farther and farther away. My body wouldn't cooperate with me after that shock. I started to get feeling in my hands and i quickly balled them into fist.

 _ **8 seconds.**_

The feeling slithered down to my feet were next i started to roll my ankles and kick my legs.

 ** _6 seconds..._**

I started to flail my arms out trying to grab something by instinct to stop my fall.

 _ **4 seconds..**_

I start to get feeling back in my wings.

 _ **2 seconds!**_

At the last second i flip my body over and snap my wings open to slow my fall. I put my arms forward and push off the floor so i roll to the side instead of letting my body directly hit the floor. I roll and tuck my wings in so i don't squash them with my body. I come to a stop when i hit the side of the building and the breath is knocked out of me.

 _God that's going to leave a bruise._

I lie there on my side with my eyes closed, breathing as if i'd just ran a marathon. All i could hear is the rush of blood in my ears. I didn't want to get up, my body didn't want to move.

 ** _Mikan get up they aren't done with you. Get up now._**

I roll onto my stomach and get on my hands and knees, following the voices instructions. I stand up only to fall back down on one knee.I cradle my head God, my head was killing me. It was as if a boxer was trying to punch his way out of my skull.

 ** _Of course it hurts stupid. It's the first time i actually try to contact you. You're brain doesn't seem to like having another mind in here._**

My eyes widen as big as frying pans.

 _ **Who are you? No more like what are you? And why are you inside my head?!**_

 _What the hell?! A voice in my head! That's not mine! And weirdly enough it sounded a bit feminine and it was kind of monotone..._

 _Can a voice sound like that? Great Mikan you finally lost it!_

 _ **Shut up and calm down moron. Just be grateful for once and trust me. I'm like you and Youichi.**_

That made me pause. Like me and Youichi..?

 ** _We don't have time to discuss this now. The White Coats still have a whole sheet of painful experiments for you and Youichi. They won't stop unless you guys get severely hurt and ha-_**

 ** _Youichi! Is he okay?! Where is he?!_** I cut her off.

 ** _He's okay at the moment. I'm telling him the plan too. Now i need you to follow my directions i-_** The voice was cut off by a painful screeching noise that didn't help the pounding of my poor head.

I tilt my head up and groaned. The Howlers were running back down the building at an extremely fast pace. I needed to get myself together and fast. I start to stand while using the the wall behind me as support.

 ** _Mikan i need you to trust me. I can only help you if you have complete trust in me._**

My hands ball into a fist against the cold wall behind me.

 _ **I can't afford to trust a stranger.**_

 _ **The way i see it you can't afford not to anymore. The boy can't hold up his own for much longer and you probably won't do much better with the lead hound out for your blood.**_

I can hear the scraping of the Howlers claws against the metal they're pounding down. My nails bite into the skin of my palm and i feel it break the skin. I can't lose Youichi so easily. I won't lose him.

 ** _Why? Give me one good reason. Why i should put our lives in your hands?_**

She hesitated for a second then answered with sincerity ringing in her voice.

 ** _Because i can't let you die here._** ** _Because you're like me. You won't stop fighting to get out of here until your last breath. I won't let someone who would struggle so much just to survive to die in this filthy place._**

I smiled and then a small laugh bubbled through my throat and bursts through my mouth. Still laughing like an insane person i answered.

 ** _Okay.. okay i trust you, Now get us out of this damned place._**

 _ **Good. Now let the mongrel bite you.**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **Shut up dummy. They won't stop the experiment unless the subject can't continue at its full strength, it's pointless if you're half-dead. Narumi is working on getting Youichi out of his tests without him getting hurt to bad.**_

 _ **That's harder to do than you think. That thing will kill me if i give it even the slightest chance...**_

 _ **Let the younger ones hurt you. Stay out of the white ones way, he won't let you get away with just a scratch.I have to go Mikan ,i can't keep up the connection for much longer. Narumi will handle the rest.**_

 _ **Wait! What's your name?**_

 ** _You'll know soon enough._**

After that the pressure in my head lifted and man was it a relief because i couldn't afford any distractions if i was going to put on a believable show for the White Coats. I looked up again and i could see that the Howlers were much closer then the last time. I caught the eyes of the White Howler and he snarled then pushed the rest of the way off the building and landed with a loud bang on the cold floor. The other two following his lead and leaping off the wall.

 _Time to kick some ass Mikan._

I slowly got to my feet so i wouldn't trigger them and make them attack before i was even ready.

I air was so tense you could practically taste it.

I licked my dry lips and slid my bare foot against the floor to the right. The two younger howlers followed its movement. The White howler wouldn't let me break eye contact. I looked it straight in the eyes and i smirked.

That seemed to set him off. He let out a nasty snarl and leaped for me. I side stepped and used my shoulder to rammed into him with all my strength, he hit the wall and i kept him trapped there. His left head turned as much as it could and started looking for some part of me to bite at. I could feel his neck straining to reach for me and his horrible breath made my eyes water. I heard scrapping behind me and i jumped out of the way just in time to see one of the young howlers slam into the White one. The young one scrambled to his feet and the White one was already barreling toward me. Behind him i could see the younger mutts hesitating, not knowing if they should interfere with our little showdown.

 _That's freakin great. The two dogs i need to fight are little wimps. And i get stuck wit-_

I didn't have time to finish my thought. I barely escaped its nasty teeth by a fraction. I danced out of his way before he could sink his claws into me like last time. I backed away a few paces as he started circling me. Taunting me.

My eyes following his every move like a prey being cornered by the hunter. Except i wasn't going to die here.

He changed his pace and started rapidly gaining speed. In less then five seconds he was nothing but a white blur running around me. I couldn't see when he was going to attack.

I smirked. The thing about me is that i didn't need to see. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused on enhancing my other senses.

I could feel the vibrations of his strong legs softly pounding against the floor.

I could smell his putrid breath puffing in and out mixed with the stench of burned skin in the air.

My head tilted to the side. I could hear him whistling past me. It was very soft but he was there. On my left then on my right in less then a second.

Left. Right. . LEFT. My eyes snapped open just as his claws screeched to a stop on the floor and he charged. I twisted my body, balled up my fist and heard a nasty crunch once i made contact with his chest.

He growled and after that we were a blur of teeth, claws, fists and elbows.

At one point he had gotten his sharp teeth around my shoulder. I scream and wrap my arms around his thick neck to keep him from tearing my arm out. I clutched at his neck and brought my knee up to hit him in trachea. He retracted his teeth and started convulsing and coughing in a weird way. I brought my hand up to touch the wound and hissed in pain. I twisted my head to inspect the damage and i could see blood running out of the row of teeth marks on my arm and shoulder. The blood dripped down my limp arm and began to form a small puddle on the floor. The White howler was still trying to get his bearings. I risked looking back to the two younger howlers and i could see that they were staying a good distance from us but they seemed eager to join the fight. Come on, why hasn't Narumi stopped the test yet?! I'm not indestructible here!

 _I hope the Voice is happy, I'm a bloody mess now._

I heard the scratching of claws and saw the White howler rearing up to go for round two.

I chuckled. _I think i only have one more round in me._

I looked at the White howler and he looked pretty winded himself. I don't think this'll last much longer.

We started circling each other one more time. Out of the corner of my eye i could see one of the mutts pacing toward us slowly almost cautiously, probably hoping to sneak up on me. The White howler saw it too and growls a warning at the smaller howler making it whimper and back away. While the White mongrel was distracted i took my chance and charged toward him. Bad move, he turned just in time and reacted by raising its forepaw and sinking its talons through my thigh. I shriek in pain and my leg gives out. I take a header right where he wants me.

I groan and roll on my back with my wings spread out on my sides. I open my eyes and i'm face to face with the mutt. (Well face to faces in this situation)

Crap.

He seemed smug, like he knew this was over. Well it definitely seemed that way to me too. I've been losing blood for a while now and i can't seem to keep my thoughts in a straight line. They haven't stopped the experiment and i can't move anymore. My arm is numb and my thigh is screaming.

 _I guess this is what you get for being an idiot and trusting people Mikan. I just hope Youichi's okay.._

 _Youichi.._

A picture Youichi smiling pops into my head. _I can't leave him here alone. I'm not gonna leave it like this._

The mutt on top of me places his paw on my wing and grazes the skin with its claws as if to tease me. Stupid dog.

I arch my back and ignore the searing pain in my thigh as best as possible. I lift my good leg and kick him off of me. He stumbles back and i scramble as far from him as i can. I struggle to get to my feet and lean on my good leg.

He pauses then cocks one of his heads to the side and stares at me as if he's asking why i'm still even trying.

"I have... someone.. to live for" I pant out in answer.

We both hear the shots ring through the air before they hit their targets. The two howlers in the back drop like a bag of rocks. The White one stays standing upright and snarls at me. It takes another tranquilizer to put him down, but even them it seems like he _let_ them put him out.

Finally! I fell to one knee just as Narumi came out of a door that i hadn't been able to see. He rushed to my side with a look of concern on his face right as i blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yeah this took forever to update. I'm sooo sorry. I have an excuse but i'll just try to update faster to make up for it. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up to find myself completely naked.

Yeah not the best way to wake up when you felt like you just came out of a blender.

But this wasn't anything new and other then the room being cold, nudity didn't bother me much.

I lifted my head from the bed they had me strapped to and saw that i was in one of their white rooms.

I hate these damn rooms. The nauseating smell of chemicals always made my head spin.

I could feel my wings being squished under me and tried to move my weight to one side so they had a little room to move. Laying on my wings didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't the most comfortable position either. It was like laying on your arms and then your weight makes the blood circulation stop then they go numb for a bit.

I tried to wiggle my arms free from their leather restraints and hissed when my shoulder began to burn.

Flashes from what happened popped into my head. _The experiment. The Howlers. The voice...Youichi._

"Youichi!" I screamed as loud as my sore throat would allow.

"Youichi! You assholes! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" That should get someones attention soon enough...

I kept yelling until a few minutes later i heard the door open.

"Be quiet!" Narumi harshly whispered.

"Where is he?!" I ignored him.

He gave me an exasperated look and shut the door. He walked over to the counter and opened a drawer and took out a thin blanket to cover me with. Like i said nudity didn't bother me but Narumi thought it was improper for a girl not to care about being nude. I rolled my eyes at his wasted effort of trying to teach us manners.

"He's okay. He's resting in a room nearby." He told me while untying my legs and arms. I let out a breathe i hadn't known i was holding and sat up gingerly with Narumi's help. My wings fluttered out behind me _ahh that felt much better_ I ached everywhere and i felt like a bruised apple. I tried to move my legs to the side to slide off the bed but my thigh screamed in protest. I touched my neck, at least they took the shock collar off..

"You've only been out for a few hours"

Narumi watched my face scrunch up in pain as my feet touched the floor and i leaned against the bed.

"He broke his arm, but he's healing fast. He should be fine in a day or so."

"Let me see him." I wrapped the blanket under my armpits and around my thin frame then tied it so it wouldn't slip off. I peeked at my shoulder and i could see the mauled flesh healing in a jagged way. I should be fine in a day or two.

"Not yet." He gave me a small smile when i glared at him. " You fought well, the bastards got what they wanted." He looked down at the floor and his mouth twisted into frown.

"I'm sorry about the experiment. I wouldn't have let it happen if i had known." He said softly.

"I know, just wish you woulda put the damn dog down sooner" I grumbled. He looked up and gave me a wary smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, i was busy trying to get Youichi out" He leaned against the counter while i sat up on the bed.

Seems like this was gonna take a while might as well save my energy for later.

"What did they make him do?" I asked in a low voice.

His face darkened, "They were supposed to just give you guys a type of fluid and take you back, it was a harmless test, i shouldn't have let them separate you two. When i left to get some equipment and came back Youichi was gone and so was my co-worker" He glared at the memory" i asked around for you two but no one would tell me so i went to go check one of the other buildings, farther from where you actually were. Then a friend of mine contacted me" He looked up at me intensely when he said this. _He means the voice i heard in my head..at least i know i'm not crazy._ I nodded to show i knew what he meant. " and told me where you two were i rushed over as fast as i could but they had Youichi in a different building with these.. these things i hadn't known that we even had" His nose scrunched up in disgust. He shook his head to try to get the image out.

"He only had a broken arm when i got there, i shut down the test and got him patched up then went to get you after i put him in a safe room. You were in a worse situation . I'm relieved i got there before it got worse. I stitched up your thigh and cleaned the shoulder, that's why you're naked." He gestured to my covered up thigh. I lifted my make-shift gown enough to see the red and puffy stitched skin glaring back at me. _Great another scar, how many is that now?_ He walked over to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked me in the eyes and i could see tears in the corners of his startling blue eyes.

" I'm so sorry sweetie..." he leaned his forehead against mine and hugged me carefully as to not hurt my injuries. I sighed, i knew he felt bad about the situation Youichi and i were in but this is all we've ever known. I don't love it and neither does Youichi, but in a way we're afraid of leaving the known for the unknown out there. At least here we know what to expect...but anything must be better than this wretched place.

I felt him suddenly grip my good shoulder roughly. I tried to push back from the hug confusedly, but he gripped me harder.

"Shhh I'm not sure if they're listening, they don't trust me with you two anymore, not after how i shut down the tests today. They're going to move me to a different facility far from here." My breathe hitched when he said that. _What are we going to do? Without Narumi we'll be treated worse than we already are. We need him here. I'm not even sure if we would still be alive if-_ " I only have a little bit of time with you two. I _am_ going to get you out. Just wait for my signal. Trust me...and trust your instincts"

He released me and stepped back. "We'll i'm going to get you some proper clothes, its been a while since i got you two new clothes..." he mumbled while walking towards the door. " Stay here i'll be back in a minute" before he closed the door he turned and fixed a hard stare on me, i tilted my head confusedly, he smiled for a second and walked out.

I stared at the shut door.

 _He can't be that dumb right? He knows i won't listen to him..._

I shook my head and slowly hobbled to the door. I quietly opened it and looked both way. Nobody around. Perfect. _Probably talking about the tests their going to try next on us after they kick Narumi out_. I shuddered and shut the door behind me then limped to the door on my right.

 _He said Youichi was nearby, right?_

I cracked the door open a bit and peeked inside. Empty, damn it.

After the next two tries, and with no luck, i leaned against the wall to take a breather. With every empty room i could feel my anxiety rising. _Where is he?_

I could fell the stitches pulling at the raw skin of my thigh, and my palms were sweaty from the strain i was putting on my leg.

I leaned my head back and blew the loose hair that had escaped my braid out of my face.

 _It was to quiet... they usually have a guard or two around me. And Narumi isn't back yet._

I shook my head and leaned off the wall. One more door in this hall, he has to be here.

I opened the door no longer caring about stealth. I wobbled into the room to find -

"Youichi! You're okay!" He looked up at me startled by my appearance. He had a cast around his left arm, but he seemed to be in one piece. I let out sigh of relief and limped over to him to give him a fierce hug,careful not to hurt my shoulder or his broken arm. He wiggled out of my embrace and i pulled back confusion on my face.

He must have read the expression on my face because he shook his head and looked down at his lap. My eyes widened at what i saw. In his good arm he was cradling a _dog?_

"Um Youichi, why do you have a dog with you..?" I asked slowly still staring at the little creature that was staring back at me. He was kinda cute, his coat was a caramel brown while his head was the color black like he was wearing a little hoodie. He was a small thing barely the size of my forearm.

"Narumi" was all Youichi said.

I sighed out of frustration _what the hell was he thinking giving him a dog?! He knows that he'll get attached and we can't take care of ourselves let alone an ani-_

"Mikan" I felt him tugging at the piece of cloth i had wrapped around myself. I looked down at him and he pointed at the counter. I looked over to where he meant and staggered over. A pile of clothes that seemed to be in my size was lain there. A grey long sleeve, some fitted jeans and sneakers... Narumi never got us shoes. His co-workers wouldn't allow it, said it would get in the way of tests or something. The most we ever got to wear before Narumi came were hospital gowns...

I turned around and saw that Youichi too was wearing new clothes, a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans along with small shoes on his feet.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Where's Narumi, and what is he thinking..?_

I got dressed slowly and gently eased the clothing over my wounds. Then sat next to Youichi on the bed. All we could do was wait for Narumi.

"We can't keep him you know?" I told him quietly while staring at the animal.

He kept quiet and just kept petting the puppy in his lap, who was enjoying the attention. Youichi looked up at me with sad grey eyes. I sighed i really wanted Youichi to be happy but-

"Bear" he uttered. I looked at the animal and chuckled it does look like a small bear. The creature in question looked up at the name and tilted its head to the side cutely. I looked at Youichi who was smiling softly at it. I inwardly groaned i was going to regret this.

"Fine we can keep him but we have to hide him wh-" I was cut off by the searing pain in my head, i gasped and grabbed my head with my hands. My stomach heaved and i whimpered. It felt like my head was being split open, it was worse than the first time. I curled into myself and bit my lip between my teeth so i wouldn't scream. I could feel Youichi's hand on my shoulder shaking me but it felt so far away...

 _ **Mikan i need you to be ready... **_ It was little more than a whisper but it made the throbbing increase.

I ignored the voice and held my head tighter hoping for the pounding to subside.

 ** _Mikan get up. I need you to get up and go to the counter._**

Something inside of me was telling me this was important, it was pulling at me, urging me to get up but the pain was pulling me back down.

 _The what..?_ i responded weakly, i pain was slightly less allowing me to crack open my eyes a bit. I could see Youichi kneeling in front of me with a look of concern on his face, the puppy pulling at my shoe laces with his teeth. When did we get on the floor?

 ** _Mikan the counter. Get up and open the first drawer. Hurry we don't have much time._**

I slowly released my head and took a deep breath in. I met Youichi's worried eyes and smiled warily, trying to show that i was okay. I could feel the throbbing in my temples but leaned up anyways. I wobbled a little but Youichi put his good arm around my waist trying his best to help and we walked over to the drawer.

 ** _Inside, grab the cellphone and put it in your back pocket. Grab the belt hol ster with the daggers and tie it around your waist under your shirt. You guys are going to need a type of weapon. _**

Youichi's eyes widened at what he saw me pull out. I did as the voice told me slipped the device in the pocket of my jeans and tied the holster around my waist but didn't put it under my shirt. What if i needed one right away? Not like i knew how to use them but i could cause some serious damage with these things if i was close enough.

 _Now what?_

 ** _He should be here soon. Don't ask questions when he does arrive. I'll answer your questions later just follow him if you want to get out._**

The throbbing in my head along with the voice disappeared all together. I looked down at Youichi who was carrying the new addition to our small family and staring at me with confusion in his eyes. I couldn't answer his questions right now because i didn't know the answer to them either... but regardless i knew he trusted me and would follow me anywhere.

I just hope i wasn't leading us to our death by trusting a voice in my head...

Then the door opened and in walked the last person i expected to see...

* * *

 **Little cliff hanger there. Hope you like and review, share any ideas you have. I know Bear was a little random but i wanted to include him in the story somehow.**


End file.
